UPS! ENGANEIME
by Angela Snape
Summary: Tradução: Quando Harry anda sem óculos em uma escura e sombria mansão, pode cometer um engano...E um loiro se beneficiar daquilo.
1. Chapter 1

UPS!...ENGANEI-ME.

**Titulo: **UPS!...ENGANEI-ME / Ups!...Me equivoqué

**Autora: **Paula Moonlinght.

**Beta: **Não tenho. Erros, desculpas desde já.

**Tradutora: **Ângela Snape

**Classificação: **NC17

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Tudo da J. K. Rowling. A historia é da Paula Moonlinght

**Hospedada em: **http(dois pontos)(barra barra)www (ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php(interrogação)sid(igual)13303&warning(igual)5

**Sumário: **Quando Harry anda sem óculos em uma escura e sombria mansão, pode cometer um engano...E um loiro se beneficiar daquilo

**NOTA:** Façamos de conta que Voldemort não existe e que de alguma forma Draco e Harry tornaram-se namorados e que não há rivalidade entre eles a não ser no campo de Quiddicht.

-Diálogo-  
"Pensamento"

**Capítulo 1: O aniversário de Draco**

Na noite de quatro de junho.

Amanhã seu aristocrático, caprichoso, arrogante, mas ainda assim lindo Draco, cumpriria dezoito anos e Harry ia muito feliz fazer uma visita surpresa para seu namorado.

Desde que haviam saído de Hogwarts eram raras às vezes em que se viam, ainda mais com a mãe de Draco sendo homofobica por algum motivo até então desconhecido para ele. Sendo assim Draco nunca teve coragem de contar que tinha um namorado em vez de uma namorada. E por esse motivo, esse um ano em que levava sendo namorado de Draco Malfoy, nunca havia pisado na Mansão Malfoy, e tão pouco havia sido convidado para a festa de aniversário que supostamente comemorariam amanhã.

Mas isso não o impediria de dar ao loiro seu presente adiantado.

Era aquele presente que desejava dar, e o motivo pelo qual Harry estava nesse momento montado sem sua Firebolt seguindo Hedwig, que em sua pata levava o presente do loiro. Seu plano era que Hedwig o guiasse para a casa, localizar a janela do quarto de Draco na Mansão Malfoy, entrar sem que o ouvisse e lhe dar um ótimo feliz aniversário. Porque tinha certeza que seu Dragão não esperava que está noite tomasse o papel de dominante.

Minutos de vôo mais tarde, Harry avistou uma majestosa e escura construção: a mansão Malfoy, e poucos metros depois encontrou-se com um problema: tinha perdido Hedwig, o frio de voar por tanto tempo e tão alto, provocou que a perdesse de vista, poucos metros antes de chegar.

Se fosse uma casa normal, não haveria problema, mas buscar em uma imensa mansão sem o instinto de uma coruja para guiá-lo até o quarto de Draco, duvidava que o encontrasse antes do amanhecer.

- Droga... Hedwig… Hedwig, onde você está? – A lua nova mal iluminava a noite e a sombria mansão parecia não ter nenhuma vela acesa.

Harry pareceu ver alguma coisa branca passar pela sua esquerda, em um dos pisos superiores e foi até lá. "Vou ter que começar a procurar por algum lugar".

"Vazio… vazio… vazio…" Pensava Harry enquanto olhava pelas janelas, mas em uma delas ele viu uma cama enorme onde se destacava um conhecido cabelo loiro.

"Sim… Feliz aniversário Dragão... ou deveria dizer feliz noite para mim?".

- Alohomora. – sussurrou Harry e a janela abriu sem nenhum ruído. Pisou no marco, desceu da vassoura e entrou no quarto...

...Caindo diretamente em um cesto de papel que o fez tropeçar e cair de bruços.

- Ouch!- Queixou Harry. Agora tinha um galo na cabeça e seus óculos tinham voado a vários metros, mas isso não o impediria de dar seu presentinho para Draco. – Accio óculos – eles foram parar em sua mão, mas estava...Quebrado... "Droga, como era o feitiço para concertar?... Bom, não importa".

Harry lançou um feitiço de silêncio e logo andou silenciosamente até a silhueta borrada que estava deitada de bruços na cama. Os hormônios de Harry estavam em erupção que esse nem se deu conta de que ali naquele quarto não havia nenhuma coruja ululando.

Em silêncio tirou a roupa, deixando esparramada sobre o chão e sigilosamente se deslizou entre as cobertas. Tremendo de antecipação, aproximou seu corpo ao delicioso loiro que dormia pacificamente e sorriu com malicia ao se dar conta de que seu Dragão dormia nu.

"Não tinha nem idéia que tivesse esse costume" E não tinha como saber, já que quando dormia com ele, eles sempre tiravam as roupas antes. "Bem, isso facilita as coisas".

Colocou de lado os cabelos loiros, que nos últimos anos estava tão comprido quando o de seu pai e começou a dar pequenos beijos na nuca e no ombro, enquanto uma mão acariciava seu corpo, roçando apenas suas costas, delineando suas costelas e sua cintura até chegar na deliciosa curva de seu traseiro. O Dragão dormente agitou em seu sonho.

Harry notava em baixo do seu corpo e de suas mãos os músculos firme e forte em suas largas costas... "Draco tem estado fazendo musculação?" Harry lembrava vagamente que seu Draco era mais delgado e seus músculos menos desenvolvidos... Mas definitivamente gostava mais dele assim.

Os lábios subiram desde o pescoço até o ouvido. Lambeu lentamente cada pedaço da orelha do loiro cuidando para não deixar escapar nenhum pedacinho sem provar e por último capturar o suave lóbulo e chupá-lo suavemente.

Sentiu o corpo do outro mexer, ainda entre sonhos e escutou um pequeno gemido de prazer escapar de sua boca.

Sorrindo a si mesmo, Harry continuo na tarefa de acordar seu Dragão e esticando sua língua, pressionou firmemente na base do ouvido, o submergindo na dobra uma e outra vez, enquanto a mão que acariciava sua cintura se deslizou para abaixo acariciando seu ventre, enredando os dedos nos pelos que cobriam a virilha, para depois tomar com firmeza o membro que começava a acordar.

Esta ação provocou que pequenos sons, como se o dono destes tentasse reprimir sua paixão, começassem a sair dos lábios do rubio. Aqueles suaves murmuros o único que provocavam era que o desejo de Harry por possuir aquele corpo aumentassem, só para ter o prazer de ouvir seu nome ser gritado por aquela boca. Continuando com a firme estimulação, Harry ouviu de repente um rosnado e como o corpo do outro começava a se mover embaixo dele e como as mãos que antes repousavam tranqüilas sobre os lençois, agora se aferravan a elas com desespero.

Estava acordando.

- Feliz aniversario, Dragão.- sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido.

Lucius estava tendo outro daqueles sonhos.

Oh! Era tão bom!

Seu amante deitava em cima dele acariciando seu corpo com calma e dando carinhoso e apaixonados beijos em seu pescoço para em seguida chupar o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto com uma de suas mãos masturbava seu membro. E logo depois com a voz rouca sussurrava sensualmente em seu ouvido _Feliz aniversário Dragão. _

"Dragão?".

"Aniversario?".

O sono se dissipou em segundos e seus sentidos ficaram em alerta. Sentindo os fortes e compridos dedos cobrindo sua ereção, dando-lhe prazer e aquela boca, que abandonou seu ouvido para dar pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço.

Não estava sonhando.

Tinha alguém na sua cama!

Sentiu um desperto membro pressionar a parte de baixa de suas costas.

Tinha um homem em sua cama!

"Que diabo está acontecendo?".

-Gosta disso, Dragão... Ainda tenho muitas surpresas pra você esta noite.

Dragão... Draco. A relação do apelido com o nome chegou em milésimos de segundo a sua cabeça e se somado com a palavra aniversario que escutou entre sonhos, só tinha uma Explicação: Seja lá quem fosse que estivesse enviando essa deliciosa sensação por todo o seu corpo, só podia ser o namorado de Draco.

Lucius (ao contrario de Narcissa) Sabia que Draco tinha um namorado, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente quem era, e com certeza esse namorado havia vindo essa noite atrás de Draco por amanhã ser seu aniversário... Mas havia confundido os quartos já que o de Draco era ao lado.

Os dedos pressionaram fortemente outra vez, acariciando com seu polegar a cabeça de seu já desperto pênis, dificultando muito o poder de pensar claramente.

"Como diabos esse sujeito foi me confundir com meu filho?... Estão sempre dizendo que Draco é uma copia minha, mas isso já é exagero... por mais escura que esteja à noite".

A boca mordeu seu ombro e começou a desenhar as linhas até o pescoço com a língua, para em seguida descer por suas costas dando pequenos beijos em cada vértebra de sua coluna.

O que deveria fazer? ... Deveria interrompê-lo nesse exato momento, é claro... Não queria nem imaginar como reagiria Draco se descobrisse seu namorado transando com seu pai.

A boca havia chegado na base da coluna e uma travessa língua introduziu entre suas nádegas.

"Ainda que, por outra parte, isso é tão bom... O que haveria de mal se eu o parasse depois de cinco ou dez minutos depois?"

Havia sido há tanto tempo.

Lucius assim como seu filho era Gay assumido, mas gay ou não era seu dever ter um herdeiro. Para seu pai não interessava sua preferência sexual e arrumou seu casamento com Narcissa, sem nem se quer perguntar sua opinião.

Gerou, com muito sacrifício de sua parte, Draco e uma vez que nasceu, confessou a sua esposa sua preferência e não voltou a tocá-la, nem sequer um beijo. Inclusive tinham quartos separados.

Nada estranho que depois disso ficou homofobica. O ruim disso tudo é que Narcissa acabou se apaixonando e decidiu que sendo sua esposa isso dava plenos direitos de exclusividade. Muitos ou possíveis amantes de Lucius haviam sofrido a ira da mulher, fazendo com que o loiro, muitas poucas vezes em sua vida voltasse a sentir o corpo de um homem.

Lucius apertou os olhos fortemente e abriu a boca em um grito silencioso, quando sentiu uma língua entrar na apertada entrada de seu traseiro.

Sentia tanto prazer.

Uma das mãos do namorado de Draco escorregava rudemente por seu corpo, acariciando cada pedaço de pele que encontrava, enquanto a outra continuava o masturbando firmemente, incrustando suas curtas unhas na sua entrecoxa. Lucius se arqueou envolvido de prazer, jogava a cabeça para trás e para os lados, mordendo os lábios tentando conter inutilmente os gemidos que depois de algum tempo escapavam sem controle.

"Definitivamente, direi para que pare em uns vinte minutos".

- Você gostaria de me sentir dentro de você, Draco? – a pergunta ressonou em suas costas.

"Oh!... Sim, sim, sim, sim..." pensou Lucius.

Sentiu como um dedo sondava sua entrada antes de empurrar para dentro. Logo esse dedo estava dando voltas, buscando o ponto onde estalava o prazer. E o encontrou. O loiro soltou um gemido, tentando empurrar mais para trás... Querendo um pouco mais e conseguiu quando outro dedo se juntou ao primeiro. Tinha consciência de que estava indo longe de mais, mas já não podia detê-lo, mesmo que quisesse.

Mesmo porque, sempre podia utilizar um feitiço desmemorizante.

Os dedos que estavam dentro dele desapareceram e logo depois algo grande pressionou sua entrada. Lucius gemeu ante a sensação de ser penetrado lento, mas firmemente. Seus gemidos tornaram-se mais altos quando aquele membro duro o preencheu completamente, e começou a se mover dentro dele.

O quadril de Harry dava o ritmo, às vezes com força, às vezes lentamente para retardar o máximo possível o orgasmo, enquanto suas mãos continuavam acariciando seu corpo e segurando seu quadril quando empurrava com mais força.

Lucius estava enlouquecendo com a sensação do roce que seu membro estava fazendo contra os lençóis e o duro pênis entrando cada vez mais em seu interior e quando estava perto do orgasmo, Harry saiu de dentro dele.

- Mmmm… Não. - Gemeu Lucius.

- Não?- repetiu Harry em tom divertido – Não se preocupe meu Dragão, ainda não terminou.

Lucius sentiu como mãos fortes o viraram facilmente e afogou um grito, pensando que ia ser descoberto.

Mas não foi assim, se deu conta de que nem se quer ele podia ver quem era, só podia vislumbrar um cabelo escuro e revolto e a silhueta de um corpo forte e musculoso. Não podia negar que seu filho tinha bom gosto.

A língua de Harry deslizou por entres seu lábios, reclamando sua boca com um apaixonado beijo, logo depois seus dentes entretiveram-se em seu queixo antes de deslizar para seu pescoço. Lucius estremeceu enquanto Harry o seguia torturando.

Bruscamente sentiu como a dura virilidade abria caminho dentro dele e com movimentos lento e crescente começou novamente a penetrá-lo. Já não importava quem era, e nem se alguém descobrisse, mesmo Draco. Somente se concentrou em todas as sensações que martelavam em seu cérebro e confundiam seus sentidos.

Naquela nova posição usufruía, de muito mais sensações nas quais prestar atenção: o prazer de sentir novamente o corpo de um homem sobre ele, seu largo peito coberto de pelo raspando em seus endurecidos mamilos em cada investida. O bom que era sentir essa dureza que o preenchia e o reivindicava. Ouvir cada gemido próprio e alheio e gravá-lo para sempre em sua memória. Ver como seu corpo correspondia a paixão entregada, arqueando e indo a seu encontro.

E o poder de conhecê-lo mais: aspirando o cheiro de seus cabelos, sua pele seu vigor. Enterrando seus dedos nos grossos fios azeviche, mordendo e saboreando cada bocado de pele daquele corpo que estava ao seu alcance. Queria mais dele e assim rodeou suas cintura com as pernas.

A intensidade das investidas de Harry e os espasmos de Lucius aumentaram consideravelmente, seus gemidos também. Lucius estava chegando ao seu limite, igual ao seu jovem amante. Aferrando seus dedos nos ombros do moreno, recebeu seu prazer enquanto ele gozava também

Recuperado do momento, Lucius se arrastou para o centro da cama levando com sigo o outro corpo. Mesmo não o vendo, conseguia sentir o sorriso de satisfação no rosto de seu anônimo amante, quem amorosamente estava abraçado a ele

- Você gostou do seu presente de aniversario? – perguntou Harry quase sem fôlego.

Essa pergunta fez com que Lucius voltasse à realidade e se dera conta da magnitude do ocorrido e conteve um gemido de desesperação.

Era hora de descobrir seu amante e revelar a si mesmo... Se tudo desse errado sempre poderia recorrer ao Obliviate.

- Muito – disse Lucius, depois de vários segundos em silêncio. Quando encontrou coragem para falar. – Mas meu aniversário será daqui quatro meses... Importaria-se em voltar no dia vinte e cindo de outubro para repetirmos isso?

Lucius Sentiu o corpo sobre ele ficar tenso e logo dizer:

- Lumus – o rosto de Harry Potter ficou de todas as corres possíveis, mesmo com luz piscou e entrecerrou seus olhos, tentando ver a pessoa que estava com ele. – Malfoy!... Lucius!... M-mas... Como?

Lucius também se surpreendeu por saber que seu filho estava precisamente com Potter e se surpreendeu mais ainda em saber que havia sido ele quem tivesse proporcionado tanto prazer, mas logo dissimulou sua surpresa e respondeu a pergunta.

- Acho que se enganou de quarto. O do Draco é ao lado.

Harry deixou escapar um gemido de frustração.

- Droga... Deveria ter dado ouvidos a Draco e ter comprado lentes de contato.

Lucius não entendeu o comentário e na verdade não se preocupou em escutar o que o outro dizia, preferia observar cada detalhe desse corpo, iluminado pela luz débil da varinha, prestando atenção para recordá-lo muito bem em seus próximos sonhos úmidos e fantasias solitárias. Mas naquele percurso pelo corpo do outro encontrou com seus olhos verdes, que o olhavam com fúria.

- Por que diabos não me disse nada? – perguntou Harry furioso.

O que poderia dizer para amenizar a situação e não aumentar o ego do gryffindor? ... Uma vozinha lá no fundo dizia que era hora do Obliviate.

- Pensei que ambos estivessem desfrutando.

E Harry maldisse mentalmente ao saber que aquilo era verdade. Sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos pelo cabelo

- Merlin... E agora o que eu faço.

- Draco está ao lado, na esquerda, ainda está em tempo de você dar a ele o presente... De mim não saberá sobre o que aconteceu.

Harry ergueu seus olhos e Lucius viu alivio com uma mescla de apreensão.

- Mas... O que vai acontecer com você?

- Eu me conformo com o que recebi.

Sem entender de tudo a situação na qual tinha se metido, por quase cegueira e precipitação, Harry começou a vestir-se em silêncio, pegou sua vassoura e foi em busca de seu "verdadeiro" Dragão. Saiu do quarto, sem saber o que passava pela mente de Lucius Malfoy. Tentando esquecer daquilo tudo.

A porta fechou e Lucius deixou escapar um suspiro. Completamente satisfeito voltou a deitar novamente.

E em silêncio e no escuro completou a frase que gostaria de ter dito.

- Eu me conformo com o que recebi... Mas não me incomodaria que voltasse no meu aniversário.

Sorrindo, voltou a dormir... Enquanto na habitação ao lado gemidos começavam a soar.

Continua...

**Nota da Autora:**Isto originalmente era para ser uma One Shoot, mas devido a todas as reviews, será uma fic com três capítulos

**N/T: **Agradeço de coração a Paula por ter me concedido a autorização dessa fic.

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. Beijos. Ângela.


	2. Chapter 2

UPS!...ENGANEI-ME.

**Titulo: **UPS!...ENGANEI-ME / Ups!...Me equivoqué

**Autora: **Paula Moonlinght.

**Beta: **Não tenho. Erros, desculpas desde já.

**Tradutora: **Ângela Snape

**Classificação: **NC17

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Tudo da J. K. Rowling. A historia é da Paula Moonlinght

**Hospedada em: **http(dois pontos)(barra barra) www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)13303&warning(igual)5

**Sumário: **Quando Harry anda sem óculos em uma escura e sombria mansão, pode cometer um engano...E um loiro se beneficiar daquilo.

**NOTA:** Façamos de conta que Voldemort não existe e que de alguma forma Draco e Harry tornaram-se namorados e que não há rivalidade entre eles a não ser no campo de Quiddicht.

-Diálogo-  
"Pensamento"

**Capítulo 2: Aniversário de Harry **

Lucius viu seu filho mexer na comida, desde ontem o via nervoso, mas agora parecia a ponto de um colapso. Se ao menos confiasse nele e contasse o que estava acontecendo...

Bom, se Draco não contasse por bem, daria um jeito de arrancar dele.

- Draco - disse em tom seco e autoritário. – Depois que acabar de comer venha ao meu escritório. – dito, retirou-se da mesa.

-Sim, pai.

31 de Julho

Harry estava ansioso, está noite Draco havia prometido a ele deixaria ser o ativo. Com tanto tempo esperando, desde o aniversário do loiro no dia cinco de junho, não era para menos.

A frustração que sentiu naquela noite por que Draco não deixou ficar por cima, só havia feito que sua vontade aumentasse.

**Flash Back**

- Harry! O que faz aqui?

- Vim trazer seu presente de aniversário, meu Dragão.

- Como chegou até aqui? Como encontrou a mansão? Por onde entrou?

- Vassoura. Seguindo Hedwig. Pela janela. – respondeu Harry, sem mencionar é claro, que havia chegado há algum tempo.

Draco surpreendeu-se com a audácia de seu namorado, que estava tirando suas roupas para se enfiar em sua cama.

- Não faça barulho, meu pai está dormindo ao lado.

"Claro que deve estar dormindo, eu o deixei esgotado" pensou Harry.

- Você é quem não deve fazer barulho. – disse o moreno com sorriso travesso.

- Hey! O que está fazendo? – queixou-se Draco quando Harry o prendeu com seu corpo.

- Hoje eu vou ficar por cima. – responde Harry.

- Ah não!...Nada disso... Hoje é meu aniversário e não vou ficar por baixo. – Disse Draco saindo de baixo do outro.

- Mas... Você sempre fica por cima!

- Eu gosto de ficar por cima... E não vou estar por baixo hoje. – Disse Draco, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. – Ou vai me negar isso no dia do meu aniversário?

- Mmm, não, não vou –. "Mesmo porque já estive por cima hoje e não custa nada ficar por baixo dessa vez" pensava Harry com sigo mesmo e isso trouxe uma idéia. – Mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

- No meu aniversário eu vou ser o ativo.

- Mas que obsessão essa sua!... Você sempre esteve por baixo.

- Bom, por isso mesmo, nada mais justo que ao menos uma vez eu fique por cima.

- Eu não gosto de ficar por baixo. – Disse Draco.

A verdade é que Draco tinha medo de sentir dor e seu orgulho o impedia de ficar naquela posição.

- Como você pode saber se nunca provou?

- Agg!… Está bem!… Mas será no seu aniversário, não no meu... Agora me beija.

Harry não demorou em cumprir a ordem.

**Fim Flash Back**

Sem poder esperar mais um minuto, pegou sua vassoura e colocou a cabeça pra fora da janela pra ver se não havia ninguém em privet Drive, e saiu voando em direção a mansão Malfoy.

Draco entrou temeroso no escritório de seu pai. Hoje ao que parecia não era um bom dia para ele, primeiro sua preocupação com o que ia acontecer esta noite e agora sabe se lá o que seu pai pediria.

Ao entrar viu seu pai bebendo um copo de uísque.

- Deseja conversar comigo, pai.

- Sim filho, sente-se. – Draco sentou-se e se surpreendeu ao ver que seu pai servia uma dose de uísque a ele também. Lucius sentou de frente ao filho, com olhar duro. – Draco, você confia em mim?

- S-sim, pai.

- Então, me diz por que está tão nervoso?

Draco engasgou com o líquido e ficou ainda mais pálido.

- E-eu... N-nervoso? – Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha, não achou necessário dizer que sim. Draco deu um suspiro, não achava que seu pai ia gostar de ouvir isso – Não é nada pai, são coisas pessoais.

- Tem algo a ver com seu namorado? – A frase "coisas pessoais" fez a imaginação de Lucius voar, e se tinha a ver com Potter ele queria saber... Uma voz no fundo de sua mente dizia para ele não ter esperanças – Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, filho.

Draco sentia-se com vergonha, falar com seu pai sobre essas coisas não era fácil, ainda mais se isso implicava confessar que tinha medo.

- Hoje é o aniversário do Harry... Eu...Eu prometi a ele que deixaria ser o ativo.

Agora foi a vez de Lucius engasgar... Não era precisamente essa a noticia que desejava escutar.

- E qual o problema? – Conseguiu perguntar dissimulando sua perturbação.

- Acontece, que é a primeira vez que eu... – Draco nem se quer conseguiu completar a frase. Mas lucius a entendeu perfeitamente.

"Como diabos seu filho seu filho foi tão idiota em não fazer isso por tanto tempo?" ·.

- Repito: E qual o problema?

Draco pensou que morreria de vergonha. Mas, se seu pai não achava errado, talvez pudesse aconselhá-lo.

- Tenho medo. – confessou.

Lucius se surpreendeu. Os Malfoy não tinham medo.

- Do que você tem medo? ... Se tiver medo de fazer algo errado, não se preocupe você praticamente não fará nada... Se tiver medo...

- Dói? – Lucius soltou um suspiro.

- Você confia em Potter?

- Sim.

- Então não tem do que ter medo. Não vou mentir, a primeira vez sempre dói, mas logo a dor passa e você terminará gostando. Dá para perceber que Potter o ama, estou certo de que ele fará o melhor possível para não machucar você.

- Obrigado pai. – Draco duvidou por alguns segundos antes de fazer outra pergunta. – Não sente vergonha por um Malfoy estar naquela posição?

"Eu seria um hipócrita se disse que sim" pensou o patriarca Malfoy, lembrando de uma noite não muito distante.

- O que me deixa com vergonha é saber que não teve coragem ainda para experimentar – O olhar de Lucius suavizou diante da vergonha que refletiu no rosto de seu filho. – Draco, nós os Malfoy sempre soubemos dar prazer na cama... E você nunca aprenderá como fazer se não tiver experiência... Fique tranqüilo filho, tenho certeza que você irá gostar.

"A certeza de quem já experimentou"

Lucius ia saindo de seu escritório quando o viu chegar. Sua figura imponente, bem distante de um garoto. Seus largos ombros destacados pela capa azul marinho e a musculatura de seus braços por uma túnica de um azul mais claro.

Lucius quase odiava que Potter houvesse começado a usar roupas bruxas, isso tirava a visão da curva de seu traseiro e as grossas pernas. Mas deveria admitir que havia ficado muito mais elegante e respeitável, vestido daquela forma do que como um simples muggle.

Viu quando entregava sua capa e sua vassoura para o elfo que havia aberto a porta, e decidiu sair das sombras.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry. – a profunda voz arrastada enviou arrepios por todo o corpo do moreno.

- Boa noite Lucius, agradeço pelo cumprimento. Draco? – perguntou Harry tentando sair o mais rápido possível de perto do homem que tanto o perturbava.

- Em seu quarto, acho que está ansioso para dar a você seu...Presente de aniversário. Se não me engano esse é o tipo de presente que você gosta.

Harry não pode evitar que suas bochechas ficassem vermelhas.

- Sim… Mas dessa vez tentarei não errar de quarto. – disse Harry com ironia. Em seguida começou a subir as escadas, mas Lucius entrou em sua frente, deixando seus rostos a centímetros de distância.

- Tente ser mais delicado com ele... Não tem tanta resistência como eu.

Harry engoliu nervoso, entendendo a mensagem. As lembranças daquela noite em que confundiu os Malfoy voltou a sua mente, apesar de ter sido muito terno e apaixonado a penetração havia sido com pouca preparação e qualquer virgem teria sentido dor e reclamado por isso.

Outro detalhe que ele não havia prestado atenção naquela noite.

- Eu sei...Terei cuidado.

Esquivando do corpo do outro, subiu a escada atrás do seu Dragão... E do tão esperado presente. Tentando esquecer das perturbadoras lembranças de Lucius em sua cabeça.

Harry entrou no quarto de Draco, só para encontrá-lo olhando pela janela com nervosismo. Sem duvidas esperando ver uma vassoura, mas pelo que parecia seu Dragão nem se quer se deu conta de que era impossível até mesmo para o melhor dos apanhadores aproximar da mansão por aquele lado devido ao forte vento.

Seu esbelto corpo, às vezes distinto e outras tão parecido com de seu pai, estava vestido lindamente por uma túnica de cor cinza quase prata... Harry sentiu um forte desejo de tirá-la e provar por fim seu presente, mas deveria acalmar seu desejo. Dessa vez realmente era Draco e ia fazer o possível para não machucá-lo.

- Você está lindo, mas acho que está faltando um cinto de presente para sua túnica.

- Harry!- Draco assustou ao dar-se conta de que Harry estava atrás dele, mas sendo ele um Malfoy disfarçou e com um sorriso disse. – Feliz aniversário, amor. – dando um longo beijo.

Os fortes braços apertaram sua cintura e o moreno o trouxe para mais perto, aprofundando o contato, deixando Draco sem ar. Quando ao fim o soltou, perguntou aturdido.

- Quer champanhe?

Draco soube assim que olhou nos olhos qual seria sua resposta. A paixão e o desejo refletiam nos olhos verdes, podia sentir em como as mãos do outro o sujeitavam e na crescente ereção de Harry, que estava pressionando seu ventre.

- Acho que vou deixar para mais tarde. – disse Harry sorrindo maliciosamente, uma vozinha dizendo que o certo era aceitar o champanhe e não ir com muita sede ao pote, que tinha que se acalmar para não machucá-lo, mas Harry decidiu mandar aos diabos a tal voz.

Começou de desnudar seu presente lentamente dando um beijo e tocando cada pedaço de pele que aparecia, até que o deixou completamente nu. O olhou nos olhos para depois inclinar sua cabeça e tomar sua boca pedindo sua rendição.

Aquele beijo aturdiu Draco, arrebatando seus sentidos, fazendo com que não se desse conta de que Harry o havia empurrado para a cama. Sentiu o corpo se afastar do seu e viu seu moreno arrancando seu sapato apresado e começar a tirar a roupa, com gestos sedutores. Aos poucos foi aparecendo seu corpo forte, costas largas, peito ligeiramente peludo e a pele bronzeada.

Foi naquele momento que Lucius, sem agüentar sua curiosidade, abriu discretamente a porta. Seu coração quase sai pela boca quando o primeiro que viu foi o delicioso corpo de seus sonhos úmidos tirando sedutoramente a roupa, dando a ele novas imagens para alimentar suas solitárias noites.

Observou como Harry deitou meio em cima de Draco e o beijava, acariciando sua pele nua com dedos travessos e experientes, com certeza para afastar o medo de seu filho e quebrar qualquer vestígio de resistência que ainda tivesse.

Draco sentia o gostoso toque de Harry em sua pele, suas mãos tocavam com tamanha lentidão, com doçura, mas cada caricia o queimava, enviando fogo para seu corpo. Os lábios de Harry brincaram com os seus, passando por seu peito descendo até sua cintura deslizando até seu ventre.

Sentiu como esses lábios voltavam a beijá-lo, para logo em seguida descer por sua mandíbula até chegar ao lugar onde o pulso batia rapidamente. Ali Harry saboreou cada pedaço lentamente, deixando marcas de seu domínio.

O desejo de Lucius começou a despertar olhando como Harry acariciava as coxas de seu filho: para baixo, na parte externa delas, provocando que Draco se retorcesse e as separassem para convidá-lo a tocar ali onde seu pênis erguia.

As sensações de Draco explodiram quando Harry aceitou o convite e introduziu na profunda e úmida boca e chupou.

Enquanto Harry chupava o pênis do outro, Lucius desejou de todo coração estar no lugar dele. Com Harry sobre ele, seu corpo sendo o único destinatário do amor e da paixão do moreno. Fechou os olhos e começou a masturbar, quase podia sentir arqueando-se de baixo dele, envolvido pelo prazer perverso que proporcionava aquela boca e a quente língua de Harry.

Harry escutou o grito abafado de seu Dragão, deleitando seus ouvidos e avivando seu desejo. Levantou a cabeça o suficiente para ver o brilho prateado em seus olhos quase fechados. Os lábios de Draco estavam inchados devido aos beijos, a pele cor de marfim mostrava as marcas de sua paixão.

Era uma visão perfeita.

Pegando um lubrificante em seu bolso de sua esquecida túnica, começou a preparar lentamente seu amor, quando achou que estava pronto colocou o pênis na entrada e pressionou, penetrando apenas uns centímetros.

Draco sentia como o pênis de Harry pressionava sua abertura e empurrava com lentidão. Puxou um bocado de ar e fechou os olhos, não sem antes perceber o olhar de Harry cociente de toda sua reação, pesando tudo o que sentia. Harry investiu forte e provocou dor o que fez com que Draco soltasse um grito.

Lucius amaldiçoou quando escutou. Não só o a havia tirado de sua doce fantasia do grosso pênis de Harry o penetrando como também fez com que se preocupasse por seu filho. Sabia muito bem que um Potter apaixonado perdia facilmente as estribeiras.

Mas sua preocupação sumiu quando viu que Harry retrocedia com cuidado, sem abandonar o corpo de Draco. Viu trocar de posição colocando as pernas de seu filho nos ombros e pedindo para que levantasse o quadril para colocar uma almofada em baixo.

Draco sentia o peso do corpo de Harry sobre o seu, seus braços segurando seus joelhos no alto enquanto o imobilizava e amparava. Empurrou com força novamente e Draco soltou outro grito afogado e arqueou, mais uma vez Harry investiu e Draco tentou afastar, mas o moreno não deu tempo, aquela posição fazia com que o penetrasse cada vez mais fundo. O loiro sentia como se estivesse partindo em dois. O seguinte arfar foi um soluço.

- Shh...Tente relaxar. – Harry ergueu a mão e acariciou seu rosto. – Já está quase todo dentro Dragão, não concentre na dor, concentrasse em mim, olhe nos meus olhos.

O olhar de Harry cravou no seu e pressionou ainda mais. Draco sentiu como seu corpo cedia e rendia a invasão, mesmo querendo resistir. Draco esforçou-se em não desviar o olhar quando a dor aumentou.

Harry retrocedeu e investiu com ímpeto.

Draco uivou. Respirando fundo, tentou sentir... Entender o que seus sentidos estavam transmitindo.

Não era possível que estivesse tão dentro dele.

Com os olhos ainda abertos, Draco viu o olhar preocupado de Harry, enquanto ele estava imóvel, esperando para que se acostumasse, torcendo para que não tivesse machucado. À medida que a dor foi passando se deu conta que sim, realmente Harry estava todo dentro dele.

Harry percebeu que a dor havia passado e tirando um pouco menos da metade de seu pênis de dentro de Draco voltou a introduzir. Draco ficou tenso esperando a dor, mas...

- Isso dói? – Perguntou Harry repetindo o movimento, lento e controlado.

Draco pestanejou, respirou fundo e negou com a cabeça. O que sentiu definitivamente não era dor.

Harry apenas sorriu satisfeito e apoiando nos cotovelos repetiu o movimento uma e outra vez. Baixou a cabeça e o beijou.

Lucius nunca pensou que poderia sentir tanta inveja de alguém como sentiu quando viu o beijo cheio de amor que Harry dava em Draco e aquele corpo moreno oferecendo prazer e ternura ao mesmo tempo.

Draco se sentiu pleno, enquanto era beijado e preenchido por Harry. Começou a mover com ele, buscando acompanhar suas suaves investidas. Nunca imaginou que aquela posição dava tanto prazer. Sentia como Harry movia sobre e dentro dele, monopolizando cada um de seus sentidos, cada fibra de seu corpo o amando completamente. Definitivamente deixaria com que ficasse por cima mais vezes. Sua respiração acelerou e o calor começou a inundá-lo, enquanto seu corpo arqueava para alcançar o de Harry, buscando mais contato.

- Rodeia minha cintura com suas pernas. – Pediu Harry, com a voz rouca de desejo.

Draco obedeceu e os movimentos começaram novamente. Harry o penetrava com movimentos irregulares e incessantes, o calor corria por seu corpo cada vez que Harry golpeava sua próstata. O ritmo foi aumentando até que Draco se retorceu e com o nome do moreno em sua boca gozou, girando em um plano de puro êxtase fundindo em fogo de prazer, para finalmente suspirar e relaxar.

Foi apenas consciente da ultima investida de Harry e de seu rosnado de prazer e de sua semente derramando em seu interior e da alegria que o envolveu quando o corpo forte de Harry caiu sobre o seu.

Draco ergueu sua mão e enredou os dedos no cabelo do outro para mantê-lo preso a ele, ouvindo o bater de seu coração cada vez mais lento. Sorrindo caiu em sono profundo.

Lucius atrás da porta, não havia demorado muito tempo para gozar também, em uma onde de prazer que tinha certeza não ser a mesma que seu filho tinha desfrutado. Saiu dali pensando em para quem teria sido esse presente de aniversário. Para Harry, para seu filho ou para ele, quem havia desfrutado muito observando.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era que estar presente no momento em que Draco perdia a virgindade só havia feito com que seu desejo aumentasse. O desejo de estar nos braços de Harry Potter mais uma vez.

Agora mais que nunca queria ter Harry de presente de aniversário.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

UPS!...ENGANEI-ME.

**Titulo: **UPS!...ENGANEI-ME / Ups!...Me equivoqué

**Autora: **Paula Moonlinght.

**Beta: **Não tenho. Erros, desculpas desde já.

**Tradutora: **Ângela Snape

**Classificação: **NC17

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Tudo da J. K. Rowling. A historia é da Paula Moonlinght

**Hospedada em: **http(dois pontos)(barra barra) www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual)13303&warning(igual)5

**Sumário: **Quando Harry anda sem óculos em uma escura e sombria mansão, pode cometer um engano...E um loiro se beneficiar daquilo. 

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: A data de aniversário de Lucius eu inventei, pois pensei que seria um legitimo escorpião. Não tenho idéia de Rowling publicou a data.

-Diálogo-  
"Pensamentos"

**Capítulo 3: ****O aniversário de Lucius.**

Meses depois...

Desde que Draco o havia apresentado como namorado poucos dias antes de seu aniversário, havia se passado três meses, e nesse tempo pode sentir o olhar de Lucius sobre si. A principio era quase imperceptíveis, apenas breves olhares de desejo quando seus olhos encontravam com os prateados e aquela sensação de que o outro estava olhando seu traseiro quando passava por ele.

Agora já não fazia questão de disfarçar.

Harry começava a crer que aqueles olhos eram mercúrio fundido que ultrapassava sua roupa e queimava sua pele, sentia luxuria e o desejo de Lucius mesmo quando esse estava a metros dele, inclusive quando portas e paredes estavam entre eles.

Inclusive quando não estavam no mesmo local.

Como agora. Porque mesmo depois de fazer amor e estar completamente satisfeito, enquanto sua mão vagava pelas costas de Draco e seus lábios mordiscavam seu pescoço, Harry não podia esquecer do olhar de Lucius. 

Muito menos de seu desejo.

Que havia descoberto sentir também.

Ele amava seu Dragão, seu mimado e arrogante, mas inegavelmente lindo Draco. Sua beleza superava qualquer um, seu corpo magro e seus músculos trabalhados faziam com que sentisse desejo e sua companhia enchia sua vida. Muitas vezes perdia a paciência com seu comportamento mimado e infantil, mas era assim que o amava, gostava de fazer suas vontades e de fazê-lo feliz, ambos amavam o Quidditch, a música agitada Muggle (como Draco a chamava) e os lugares exclusivos onde Draco era atendido como "ele merecia" e Harry se distanciava de pessoas fanáticas e bajuladoras, para poder viver sua vida em paz.

Era o par perfeito.

Mas, inegavelmente havia algo em Lucius que o atraia... Possuía a mesma elegância de Draco, mas, seus movimentos expressavam um domínio e segurança de si mesmo, que Draco não conseguia igualar; quando estavam os três juntos conversando, o maduro e encorpado corpo de Lucius se impunha sem dificuldade.

Admiração?... Sim, um pouco... Desejo?... Ao que parecia essa era a palavra.

Não era como se estivesse apaixonado por Lucius, era desejo quase selvagem o que sentia quando estava em sua presença... Suas lembranças... Lembranças do corpo forte, poderoso, entregando livremente, amando com total intensidade...Com tanta necessidade.

Necessidade.

Necessidade e desejo.

Essas palavras explicavam o que ocorria entre os dois.

Sentia que Lucius o desejava e necessitava com desespero... E Harry gostava desse sentimento, sentir o desespero de Lucius sendo transmitido, incitando seu corpo a possuí-lo. O desejo de Harry se prendia e incendiava seu corpo, quando sentia que essa pessoa, bonita e poderosa desejava entregar-se voluntariamente ao seu domínio. 

Essa era uma tentação difícil de ignorar. Era enganar seu próprio ego e orgulho, seus instintos masculinos mais profundos de conquista e domínio.

Não sentia aquilo com Draco, talvez por que nunca sentiu que Draco fosse mais forte que ele. Sempre o viu como alguém capaz, um rival digno, mentalmente e magicamente, mas não alguém mais poderoso que ele, talvez um garoto que dizia possuir mais do que tinha e do que podia fazer, que quando chegava à hora de mostrar a verdade, dificilmente poderia provar sua palavra.

E comprovou isso no momento que tentou conquistá-lo. Facilmente seus muros foram ultrapassados e seu coração capturado. 

Mas Lucius... Lucius era uma fortaleza, grande e forte, inalcançável, na qual só se podia entrar quando o próprio baixava suas pontes e abria seus portões.

Um convite que quando chegava era muito difícil de recusar.

Por isso seus olhares o incomodavam, sua presença... Sentia como se cada dia Lucius baixava mais a ponte, e que se preparava para abrir os portões e trancá-lo, feliz por ser conquistado.

A voz de Draco interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Amanhã, é o aniversário do meu pai.

- Ah, sim? – Disse Harry tratando de dissimular o calafrio que sentiu ao pensar no aniversário de Lucius...Ou melhor, dito, no próprio Lucius.

- Sim, e minha mãe disse para eu te convidar.

- Sua mãe? – "Que diabos será que aconteceu com a bruxa?" Pensou Harry. – Por que diabos sua mãe me convidaria?

- Por que você é meu namorado. Meu pai disse que era melhor ela aceitar de uma vez por todas que sou Gay e tentar ser educado com você e com todos os namorados que possa vir ter no futuro.

- Com o que ele a ameaçou para que aceitasse isso?

- Não tenho nem idéia, mas seja lá o que for, funcionou... Você virá?

... No aniversário de Lucius... 

… A ponte se abaixa...

_...Meu aniversário será em quatro meses... Não se importaria em voltar e repetir isso no dia vinte e cinco de outubro?..._

… E provavelmente os portões também abririam...

- Por que não, não tenho coisa melhor pra fazer. – Respondeu o moreno, com uma tranqüilidade que não sentia.

- Para que diabos você quer isso? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, o professor de poções de Hogwarts, enquanto procurava as poções no seu estoque.

- Desejo presentear-me no dia do meu aniversário. – disse Lucius.

- Com um sonífero e um afrodisíaco?... Do afrodisíaco eu entendo, mas por que precisa da outra poção? É para Narcissa? – Severus Snape sabia que Lucius nunca usaria um afrodisíaco com sua esposa.

- O que acha que é? Meu amigo ou meu confessor?

- Espero no ser nenhum dos dois... – disse entregando as poções para Lucius. – Assim não corro risco de me meter em problemas.

- Não seja idiota, estou pagando muito bem por elas.

- O dobro do que valem, desde que ninguém saiba que vendi a você, e é exatamente isso que me faz suspeitar. 

- Dou minha palavra que não matarei ninguém. Isso te deixa mais tranqüilo?

- Não, só faz com que minha imaginação voe ainda mais alto.

Lucius riu, enquanto guardava as preciosas poções em seu bolso.

A festa de aniversário de Lucius estava deslumbrante, cheia de gente elegante e influente, elfos servindo comida e bebidas, conversar, danças... O ambiente perfeito para fugir a meia noite da festa sem que ninguém percebesse.

O ambiente propicio para raptar seu presente de aniversário.

Lucius, com uma taça de champanhe na mão sorria e cumprimentava seus convidados, elogiando o elegante vestido de uma dama e a ultima proposta de lei do ministro.

Foi quando o viu chegar.

Harry havia decidido misturar roupa muggle com bruxa essa noite; usava uma calça ajustada nas coxas que acentuava as curvas de seu traseiro, assim como o tentador pacote da frente, em cima usava uma jaqueta com um bonito corte que assemelhava ao de uma túnica, a qual mostrava o pescoço os punhos da camisa branca e por cima de tudo a típica capa de um mago, com as bordas bordadas no tom de verde escuro, ressaltando os olhos esmeraldas como duas pedras contra a luz.

Um perfeito presente de aniversário, embrulhado com perfeição.

Lucius tentou não avançar sobre ele. Ainda era cedo de mais. Seus convidados ainda tinham pouco álcool correndo em suas veias. Obrigou a si mesmo a desviar o olhar e concentrar-se nas outras pessoas que estavam presentes, enquanto as horas passavam lentamente por seu relógio.

- Sua vitima ainda não chegou? – Perguntou Severus Snape ao seu lado, ao ver a quantidade de vezes que Lucius consultava seu relógio.

- Sim, ele já chegou, mas lamentavelmente ainda não é hora de atacar.

- Sim, deveria ter percebido já que estou vendo Narcissa ainda acordada e fofocando alegremente com Parkinson.

- O sonífero não é para ela... Ela gosta desse tipo de festa e se distrai a noite toda sem necessidade nenhuma de usar poção. Não colocou os olhos em mim a mais de duas horas, está muito mais interessada na vida dos outros.

- Então para que me pediu?

- Pensei que não queria saber de nada! – respondeu Lucius fugindo da pergunta e aguçando a curiosidade do moreno. Severus franziu a sobrancelha e grunhiu.

- Tem toda razão, não desejo saber de nada... Só certifique-se de não me dar por acidente. - dito isso saiu, obviamente intrigado.

Lucius consultou seu relógio mais uma vez e pensou que já havia esperado de mais. Chamou um elfo.

- O senhor chamou, amo?

- Que bebida estão tomando meu filho e o namorado dele? – perguntou Lucius.

- O amo Draco está tomando um Martini e o senhor Potter pediu uma cerveja amanteigada, amo. 

- Mmm… Bem, traga-me imediatamente as mesmas bebidas.

O elfo assim o fez e Lucius colocou parte do sonífero no Martini, a outra poção foi mais difícil de misturar na cerveja amanteigada, pois desejava colocar uma mistura de sonífero para atordoar sua mente e afrodisíaco para despertar seu corpo. A quantidade exata deveria ser calculada através do peso, e como Lucius não tinha idéia, colocou um pouco de cada. 

- Serve isto a ambos. – ordenou ao elfo.

Lucius chegou junto a eles quando a poção do Martini começava a fazer efeito em Draco.

- Filho, você parece cansado. – Disse Lucius ao vê-lo.

- De repente comecei a sentir muito sono. – Disse Draco dissimulando um bocejo.

- Harry, porque você não leva meu filho até o quarto dele? Talvez a sós você consiga despertá-lo.

Harry suspeitou daquela proposta, durante toda à noite Lucius não se aproximou e apenas o olhou quando o viu chegar. O moreno achava que essa noite Lucius o perseguiria como nunca antes. E não havia feito nada. E agora pedia para que se fosse com Draco. Tudo isso era estranho. Mas por outro lado se via que seu Dragão não estava bem e não seria nada ruim ficar a sós com ele para tentar animá-lo.

- É uma boa idéia. Vamos Draco?...- O loiro deixou que o outro o guiasse até seu quarto.

Quando já estavam subindo as escadas, Draco disse.

- Não acho que sou capaz de fazer nada essa noite Harry, assim que cair na cama, dormirei.

- Não tem importância Dragão, podemos deixar para quando você acorde. Assim poderei pedir para um elfo limpar isso.- disse assinalando sua roupa. - mesmo com o feitiço de limpeza minha camisa e minha jaqueta estão cheirando a cerveja amanteigada que você derrubou em mim.

- Sinto muito, Haaa...- bocejou – rry. 

- Não tem importância, já tinha bebido alguns goles... Falando nisso, estava com um gosto estranho, acho que estava rançosa. 

Chegando ao destino, com um giro de varinha substituiu a elegante roupa de Draco por um pijama e o colocou de baixo das cobertas. O loiro já dormia profundamente quando Harry entregava sua roupa para que um elfo a lavasse. 

Sentiu sono, talvez a bebida e a agitação da festa o tivesse esgotado. Vestindo só a calça deitou ao lado de um dormente Draco. Estava começando a pegar no sono quando ouviu a porta abrir.

Lucius observou que ao mesmo uma das poções havia feito efeito, Harry e Draco dormiam profundamente. Sem perder tempo, pegou Harry nos braços e o levou ao seu quarto que ficava ao lado.

Cochilando, Harry sentiu como alguém o carregava nos braços, abriu os olhos com dificuldade e viu um rosto borrado marcado por cabelos loiros. Seus lábios se curvaram em um imperceptível sorriso.

Sabia que viria... A ponte havia baixado.

Feliz, deixou-se levar.

Foi só colocá-lo na cama e o sorriso que tinha no rosto por todo o caminho, do quarto de Draco até o seu, aumentou. Ao fim podia ter seu presente... O tão desejado, por meses.

Lucius sorriu ainda mais e depois de deixar Harry nu, começou a tirar a própria roupa.

Os olhos de Harry começaram a abrir, sua respiração se deteve e agradeceu infinitamente a Draco por tê-lo presenteado com lentes de contado em seu aniversário. Lucius estava terminando de tirar as roupas. Sua respiração se converteu em suplica a cada peça que caia ao chão. Se pudesse se mover teria se beliscado para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando, mas a emoção do momento não deixava raciocinar de qualquer forma.

Mesmo assim tinha certeza que não estava sonhando.

Desnudo por completo, com o comprido cabelo loiro caindo sobre os ombros, a reluzente pele de marfim de baixo da luz débil.

Lentamente Lucius se aproximou e deitou ao seu lado... Os portões completamente abertos.

Com a mente entorpecida e os sentidos confusos, esforçou para acreditar que Lucius realmente estava ali, na cama...Nu.

Harry sabia que Lucius desejava abrir sua fortaleza, desejava ser conquistado, mas ele não havia dado nenhum motivo, nenhum sinal de que estivesse disposto a aceitar o desafio. Porque então Lucius acreditava que ele estaria tão disposto a aceitá-lo na cama? Que demônio estava tramando?

As perguntas foram esquecidas quando, colocando-se sobre ele Lucius buscou os lábios de Harry e o beijou; ao principio só um roce, mas quando Harry separou os lábios e ofereceu sua língua, a delicadeza se transformou em ferocidade. . . As bocas quentes e impacientes, os lábios fundindo-se com os seus, a língua batalhando em um duelo com a sua.

O calor em Harry começou a aumentar rapidamente, nunca o desejo havia tomado conta de si dessa forma.

De pronto Lucius o tocou. Pousou uma mão sobre o peito deslizando com descaro. Descobrindo um mamilo oculto entre os poucos pelos no peito de Harry, baixou a cabeça e lambeu com doçura. Baixou ainda mais quando sentiu Harry ficar tenso e gemer. Movimentou com agilidade seu corpo sobre o do moreno e acariciou ao mesmo tempo, foi dando suaves beijos no peito e baixando até o firme abdômen.

Harry sentia o gostoso toque de Lucius sobre sua pele, cada caricia avivando seu desejo. Os lábios de Lucius brincando com os seus, os dedos compridos tocando seu corpo, acariciando seu peito suas costas e seu ventre.

Cada sensual provocação de tacto fazia com que os gemidos de Harry aumentassem. Para Lucius cada pequeno som que saia da boca do outro era um cumprimento de feliz aniversário dito pelo outro.

Lucius podia sentir contra suas coxas o constante e rítmico pulsar da ereção de Harry: dura, toda sua. Sorrindo pra sim mesmo deslizou para baixo, buscando o pênis de Harry para prendê-lo contra o seu, iniciando assim um roce provocante. De baixo dele o corpo de Harry tremia de prazer, aferrando-se ao lençol com as mãos.

Quando Lucius colocou seus lábios no pênis, dando um suave beijo, umedecendo a ponta, o controle de Harry se foi.

O moreno se arqueou, jogando a cabeça para trás e para os lados, mordendo os lábios, tratando de conter inutilmente os gemidos que escapavam sem controle.

- Lucius! – gritou com toda força.

Ao escutar seu nome, o loiro se surpreendeu e se deteve bruscamente e cravou seu olhar no verde. Este o olhava com desejo e luxuria, sem sinal algum de poção sonífera para nublar sua mente. Não podia ser, as poções de Severus nunca tinham falhado antes, ao menos que o afrodisíaco tivesse anulado o efeito, mas se era assim, porque Harry ainda estava ali e não tinha saído correndo para os braços de seu filho?

- Mmm... Porque você parou?... – perguntou Harry com a voz rouca, mas firme.

- Você não deveria estar consciente, - disse Lucius franzindo o cenho.

- Não?

-Não! Te dei um sonífero para que dormisse e um afrodisíaco para que seu corpo reagisse.

- ... Então foi isso que tramou para me levar para cama?... Muito esperto, eu responderia em sonhos e no final não saberia se tinha sido verdade ou não... Por acaso sua poção estava na cerveja amanteigada que Draco derrubou em minha roupa?

"Merda" pensou Lucius "Deveria ter ordenado ao elfo para que se assegurasse de que tomariam as bebidas".

"Um momento"

"Harry esta gemendo embaixo de mim sem necessidade de poções".

Lucius voltou a sorrir. Seus lábios se curvaram imperceptivelmente até transformar em um sorriso sedutor.

- Suponho que não era necessário todo esse maquiavélico plano e galeões desperdiçados com Severus para trazer você para minha cama?

- Bastava apenas um sorriso sugestivo ou um amável convite, mas admito que gostei que tivesse todo esse trabalho comigo... – Lucius franziu o cenho enquanto Harry soltava um pequeno riso. – Estive esperando a noite toda que me fizesse o mesmo convite que me fez no aniversário de Draco...

Lucius ia sorrir, mas o nome de seu filho o deteve. Por mais que Lucius desejasse Harry, não era sua intenção causar sofrimento em seu único filho. Havia sido testemunha por varias vezes do amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.

- O que vai acontecer com Draco? – perguntou Lucius.

- Eu amo Draco – Disse Harry seriamente – que transamos essa noite não ira mudar o que sinto por ele.

- Por que está aqui? – indago Lucius, tentando entender o motivo de Harry estar ali com ele essa noite.

- Não sou idiota Lucius. O desejo vem crescendo entre nos dois, dia após dia, e se não fizermos alguma coisa agora, pode ser que saia do controle.

Lucius estava de acordo com essas palavras, desta vez se amariam consciente de com quem estavam e logo depois disso tentariam esquecer um do outro, guardar o engano como uma boa lembrança e continuar com suas vidas.

Reclamou a boca do moreno com um beijo apaixonado.

Harry sentiu como esses lábios voltava a beijá-lo, para logo em seguida descer por sua mandíbula, até seu pescoço, no ponto onde seu coração batia rapidamente. Ali Lucius saboreou a pele suave, cheirando e gravando em sua mente o aroma de Harry, abriu a boca para morder e deixar sua marca, mas o outro adivinhando a intenção disse:

- Sem mordidas, Draco não pode saber sobre isto.

Lucius frustrou-se ante isso, mesmo reconhecendo que era certo. Intuindo o desagrado do outro, Harry bruscamente deu a volta e tomou carinhosamente o pênis de Lucius em sua boca. O loiro, que havia sonhado com essa posição desde que viu Harry junto com Draco, não perdeu tempo em imaginar e deixou se levar e desfrutar do perverso prazer que proporcionava a boca, os lábios e a fervorosa língua.

Harry desfrutava da vista de ter Lucius arqueando de baixo dele, usufruindo da úmida e cálida boca, enquanto ele chupava sua virilidade. Com a ponta de sua língua recorreu cada veia que sobressaltava e deu pequenos chupões nele. Conquistando pouco a pouco a fortaleza, derrubando cada um dos muros. Os dedos do loiro fundiram na cabeleira negra, enquanto sua boca repetia uma e outra vez o nome de Harry.

"Vamos Lucius... abra-me de uma vez por todas suas portas... renda-se e deixa-me entrar...".

E Lucius se rendeu com um gemido, quando Harry fechou a boca mais uma vez ao redor de seu membro, suportou a gostosa tortura por mais dois minutos, antes de compreender que não podia continuar assim. Necessita ter Harry já.

- Harry...Ah!... Por favor!...

Esse era o sinal que Harry estava esperando, seguindo um selvagem impulso abriu as pernas do outro e introduziu um dedo, fazendo com que Lucius murmurasse seu nome. Os dedos penetraram com destreza, preparando para o seguinte assalto. Rapidamente substituiu os dedos pelo palpitante membro.

Bruscamente Lucius sentiu como a forte virilidade abria caminho dentro dele e começava a investir, enquanto sua boca novamente buscava a outra para unir-se.

Agora eram dois corpos funcionando com um único propósito.

Prazer.

Lucius se sentiu embargado de prazer, enquanto era beijado e preenchido por Harry. Ao fim tinha outra vez aquele membro o preenchendo e possuindo, movendo em ritmo lento e crescente contra ele, arrebatando os sentidos, o levando a loucura. Suas respirações se aceleraram ao mesmo tempo em que aceleravam as investidas e quando Lucius sentiu que estava a beira de gozar...

... Harry se deteve.

Antes que Lucius começasse a reclamar, os lábios de Harry o beijaram terna e docemente, de forma diferente aos beijos desesperados que haviam dado até aquele momento, que desconcertou completamente.

- Que?

- Feliz aniversário... – disse Harry com um sorriso, antes de dar a volta bruscamente deixando Lucius por cima.

Lucius olhou o moreno de baixo dele, o questionando e esse respondeu com um sorriso libidinoso.

- Esqueci que sou seu presente de aniversário, sendo assim, sou todo seu, pode fazer o que quiser.

Aquela idéia agradou ao loiro, que compreendeu de imediato o que pretendia o outro. Aquela posição lhe dava controle completo.

Lucius ergueu-se sobre Harry, até quase abandonar o membro e baixou bruscamente, empalando sobre ele.

Ambos gritaram de prazer ao mesmo tempo.

Lucius cavalgou feliz, erguendo-se sobre ele e baixando com força, aquele pênis duro o enchendo completamente. Começou a mover com força, hora com rapidez, hora lentamente para retardar um possível orgasmo, voltando a movimentar com rapidez novamente, fazendo com que Harry perdesse a razão e a noção do tempo.

Lucius se maravilhava ao escutar os suaves murmúrios e os fortes gritos que Harry soltava ao compasso de seus movimentos. Olhou para baixo e deliciou-se com o corpo do moreno arqueando de encontro ao seu e retorcendo no lençol, agarrando-os com as mãos e desfrutando de sua tortura.

Harry deslizou suas mãos ao delicioso traseiro de Lucius, instigando para que aumentasse o ritmo e o loiro assim o fez movendo-se cada vez mais violentamente. Loucos de desejo, o contato de ambos os corpos os empurrava para mais perto do orgasmo. E quando chegaram a ele, sentiram milhares de sensações. Depois de alguns minutos puderam suspirar e abandonar-se nos braços de Morfeu.

Lucius acordou nos braços do moreno, ouvindo a batida do coração, sentindo-se completamente satisfeito e feliz.

"Sim, um feliz aniversário".

Harry acordou um pouco depois, bruscamente quando ouviu o grito de um outro loiro. 

- Harry!... Que diabos você está fazendo na cama do meu pai?

-- Draco! – Harry pulou para fora da cama, soltando Lucius, tentando pensar numa explicação. – Draco, eu...

Mas Draco ao vê-lo sair da cama nu, pensou que nenhuma desculpa serviria...

- Você me traiu... – o sussurro de Draco estava cheio de dor. – COM O MEU PAI! – os olhos cinzas cravaram nos iguais aos seus. – E você pai, não vai dizer nada?

- É claro que vou. Duas palavras... Obliviate!... Desmaius! – Harry correu para amparar Draco quando ele desmaiou e ficou em choque, olhando o inconsciente e desmemoriado loiro em seus braços. – Não fique ai parado, leve-o para o quarto dele, deite-o na cama, ao acordar ele não irá se lembrar de nada. 

Harry ficou olhando para o tranqüilo homem nu que amara durante a noite. Lucius estava tranqüilo e sorridente, mesmo depois de enfeitiçar seu próprio filho.

- Quantas vezes se podem lançar em alguém um feitiço desmemorizante sem ter conseqüências?

- Não quantas gostaríamos. – disse Lucius, com um sorriso sedutor.


End file.
